


Living with Yamato

by SwirlsOfEmber



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfEmber/pseuds/SwirlsOfEmber
Summary: Adjusting to the real world is tough. Tai needs a push in the right direction. Yamato steps up to help Tai find the self confidence that he lost. Its what friends are for. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really read alot of digimon fanfic so the characters may be a bit strange. I just saw Digimon Tri and there is so much opportunity there. Gives me chills. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

  


  


Yamato stood in front of his best friend door. He was nervous. He felt guilty that he had to hear it from Takeru. He spent a lot of his time at work and with Sora on purpose to keep his head away from these issues. The last time he talked with Taichi was… maybe a couple months ago. The day before Valentine’s day. He wanted to hang out with Tai but before he knew it, they were fighting again.

This is stupid, he doesn’t have to be nervous. They are still friends, a little fight like that doesn’t change anything. Takeru said Taichi hasn’t been at soccer practice and they called him and he said he’s sick. Kari said he needs space. If there is one thing he knows about Tai is that he doesn’t do loneliness very well. That’s kind of my expertise.

Yamato tried opening Tai’s door to his apartment only to find that it was locked. He pressed his ear against the door. Tai always had an open-door policy. Yamato sighed and went to look for the spare key. He reached up above the door frame and slid his hand to the right to find the key he was looking for.

When he walked into the apartment. It looked normal. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. “Hello?” Yamato called out. The lights were out. Maybe he wasn’t home after all. Yamato flipped on the light. Maybe Takeru convinced him to come out after all. Yamato went to grab a drink from Tai’s fridge only to be surprised that the only thing inside was a moldy looking sandwich. Right…

Perhaps Tai went out to get groceries. Yamato frowned and threw the sandwich out. Probably not. Tai hated going grocery shopping. He rubbed his hands on his jeans to wipe off any germs. He can’t stand this mess. He decided to dedicate seven minutes out of his day to straighten out this kitchen/ living room before he left.

“Yama why are you making so much noise?”

Yamato whipped his head towards the bedroom. A sleepy Taichi was wrapped in a blue robe, and was holding a stuffed toy Agumon in his arms. Yamato didn’t have a chance to be angry. If Tai is carrying around that stuffed toy, things are pretty bad. 

“It’s two in the afternoon.” Yamato tsked. “It’s time for you to get up anyways. What have you been eating? I hope not that sandwich.” Yamato pointed to the trash.

Tai cringed and mumbled something about Kari left it a few days ago. Then Tai turned to climb back into his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Yamato followed him but stopped in the doorway. “Look, it’s lunch time. Why don’t I treat you out to eat. We can go to that chicken place that you like.” He said walking towards the bed to crouch nearby.

Tai popped his head out from under the blanket. “With extra onion rings?” Tai hair was greasy and gross.

“Only if you take a shower first.” Yamato said glancing around Tai’s room.

Tai scrunched his face up, wondering if the extra food was worth a shower. His stomach growled. “Okay.” He jumped out of bed, grabbing extra clothes from the floor as we walked towards the bathroom.

Yamato bit his tongue. Those clothes were probably dirty but obviously he hasn’t been anywhere lately. Yamato sighed as he began picking up the other dirty clothes and shoved them in the corner of the room. He even plugged Tai’s phone in. It was blinking. His phone was on silent and has 13 % battery life left. He swiped the phone open to see 72 missed calls. Most was from his sister, some from work, some from his friends. Yamato frowned, even Sora called twice. He felt bad because he didn’t call him at all. Not like Tai was even paying attention to his phone to begin with.

Tai was out of the shower in ten minutes. He was wearing shorts and a blue V-neck shirt. He didn’t bother drying his hair. “I’m ready.”

~!@!~

Tai was quiet for most of the lunch. “So, what’s been going on?” Yamato asked casually. He wasn’t going to prod him for answers.

Tai shrugged. “Nothing much, I’ve had the flu for the last couple of days.” Tai eyes were everywhere but at Yamato. He was lying. Fine, he doesn’t have to talk about it.

Tai finally looked up at him after he tore apart his second onion ring and setting it back down on his plate into tiny pieces. He’s not even eating them, Yamato thought.

“So… what’s going on with you?” Tai asked back with a lopsided smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“What’s not going on.” Yamato said in a joking tone but now he was really worried about his friend. “Just work, college, and doing the band gigs on the weekend.”

Tai blinked at him. “You’re taking classes? Since when?”

“Since I realize that the band is more of a hobby. Which reminds me, TK said you stopped going to soccer practice.”

Tai shrugged. “I’m not really into that anymore.”

Yamato froze. Did he hear correctly? Did something happen at practice? He wondered. Tai and soccer was always a thing. “What’s that about?” Yamato scoffed trying not to sound baffled.

Tai struggled trying to find the right words then slumped. Kind of folding in on himself. “I’m just tired of it, ok? What else is going on? How’s Sora?”

“She’s ok, I guess. We broke up a couple weeks ago. Mutual understanding.” Mostly because I just wasn’t into her like that. Not like I would tell anyone.

“Oh, really? She never said anything to anyone.” Tai said concerned. Truth. His gaunt like amber eyes were staring straight at him. “_You_ didn’t say anything to me either.” He whined. He looked handsome in that rugged way. Tai haven’t shaved in a couple days. It made him look older. His athletic build clearly visible through the form fitting t-shirt. Yamato took an onion ring from Tai’s plate before he decided to rip another into pieces.

“It wasn’t a big deal. We still talk, that’s all that matters.” Yamato said with a mouthful of food.

“Are you really okay?” Tai asked seriously.

“Are you?” Yamato responded back with one eyebrow raised.

Tai was about to argue when Yamato shoved an eggroll into Tai’s mouth. “I’m not going to argue with you here. Finish up, we have to stop by my place.”

~!@!~

“You’re what?!”

“Moving in.” Yamato said simply.

“Don’t I have to ask you first?” He fluttered.

“Go ahead and ask.”

“I’m not asking _you_.” Tai complained.

“That’s why I’m moving in. Look, how do you expect to pay rent if you don’t work?”

“There’s only one bedroom.” Tai countered.

“I’m never home anyways, you probably won’t even notice. I need to save money too you know.”

“You can’t just move in.” Tai said trying to come up with a good reason and failing.

Yamato nodded not listening to a thing as he calmly shifted his stuff in his arms so he could pull out a slim metal object from his pants pocket. “I already did. See, I have a key.”

“That’s the spare key!” Tai exclaimed. He was visibly sweating. This was a blessing in disguise. Or in his situation, his own personal hell. This is going to end badly. “Fine, but you’re not taking my bed!”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first night over in his new apartment was strange. Yamato figured out quickly why Tai slept in all day. It was because he was up all night.

Yamato groaned when Tai flipped on another episode of Fullmetal Alchemist. It was already one in the morning and he really needed to get to sleep if he planned on going to class tomorrow. “Listen, this isn’t going to work.”

“Oh? So you’ll be moving out already?” Tai said with interest. Why did he sound so hopeful?

Yamato turned towards his friend. “No, turn this off or I’m going to break your TV. I have school tomorrow.”

Tai pouted. “What am I supposed to do then. This was my plans for today.” Tai whined as he pointed at the TV.

Yamato growled. “Anything else. If you tried sleeping during the night like a normal person, maybe we wouldn’t have this issue!”

Tai blinked at Yamato before quietly reaching for the remote and turned the TV off. “Whatever”. He said as he threw the remote on the couch and sulked to his room.

Yamato sat there starring at Tai’s door. Did he really hurt Tai’s feelings over a TV show? Tai has been quiet all day today. Low music now drifted from the bedroom. Yamato turned all the lights off before laying down on the living room couch. I’m sure he’s fine.

Yamato went over his daily list for tomorrow. He had a science test in the morning. Then, later he has to get together with his study buddy Marina for Psychology Ch. 7 quiz. It’ll be a piece of cake.

~!@!~

Before Yamato headed to college, he made sure to make an extra lunch and wrote a note with it that said -For the night Owl- . He put it on the top shelf of the fridge so Tai would see it. It’s as close to an apology that he’s going to get.

The science test was a breeze. Now he was just waiting for his study buddy in the library. He was too early but he had nothing else to do. He reached inside in bag to pull out his notebooks but then his hand brushed against his digivice. He pulled it out to look at it fondly.

He missed everyone.

Life is going by too fast. One minute he’s worrying about saving the digital world, and now, he’s worried about school and keeping up with his job.

I hope I’m not turning into Joe-san. Yamato hid his face into his hands. One problem at a time.

“Ishida-kun?”

He removed his hands to look up at the voice. It was a girl with long dark hair. Her purple eyes were probably contacts. “Hey Marina. Thanks for meeting up with me.”

She tilted her head to the side. “You should have asked to meet up at a sketchier place. All of these girls are sneaking glances at you. That’s not going to be a distraction is it?”

Yamato looked around. “I guess I didn’t realize. No, it shouldn’t be an issue.” He said not really paying attention that she was joking around. A few of the students went back to pretending to read their library books. A few of the girls were giggling to each other.

Marina just smiled. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“Uh, that depends. What is it?” Man, we aren’t even friends and she’s asking for stuff, Yamato thought grimly.

She sat down across from him and took out her notes. “I need you to relax.”

Yamato shrugged. “I’m relaxed. I’m just tired. I have a new roommate who likes to keep me up at night.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And does this roommate have a name?” She said as she skimmed her notes.

“His name is Yagami Taichi.” Yamato glanced at the clock. Its almost 2pm. He should be up by now.

She hummed in thought. “Never met him. Maybe he just likes your company so he keeps you up at night.” She said with another bright smile.

I wish that was a good enough explanation for watching four episodes last night.

“Hmm maybe.” He said doubtfully. “So, should we start with the worksheet first?” Yamato said tapping his paper with his pencil.

The first question talked about chemical imbalances in the brain. The loss of neurotransmitters can cause mental disabilities such as: anxiety and depression. Yamato quickly scribbled it down and looked to the next question.

The second question asks for the side effects of those mental disabilities. Changes in sleep, low energy level, lack in concentration, low self-esteem.

He couldn’t help but to think maybe his friend has hit his head so many times he could possibly have brain damage. All of these could describe Taichi.

He spent the rest of the study time going over notes and wondering what he could do to heal his distraught friend. He always had the spark, like this Marina girl. But Taichi just deflated yesterday over a tv show. It wasn’t like him to give up so easily.

Marina looked up at him. “Well, thanks for studying with me. Even though you spaced out most of the time”. She laughed at him waving it off. “Hey, there’s a party happening at the bar tomorrow night. You should bring your roommate so I can meet him.” She said sliding over her phone pointing at the social media post. It was strange, because he was so used to trying to dodge events like this. Maybe this would push Tai in a better mood. 

“Sure.”

~!@!~

When Yamato came home. He was surprised Taichi wasn’t there. Just as he opened up a drink from the fridge, someone started knocking on the door. Yamato groaned. I just wanted to relax. I bet it was Tai and he forgot his keys.

Yamato opened the door to find a young girl with tall knee-high boots and a mini skirt. It was Kari with a bag full of groceries. “Thanks for opening the door.” She said as she pushed her way inside.

Yamato stood next to the door watching her inspect the kitchen. “Wow, did you guys do some spring cleaning in here or what, it’s been a long time since I saw his place look this clean.”

He shrugged. “It was one of the first things I did when I moved in. It smelled horrible in here.”

Kari’s mouth gaped open like a fish. “You moved in? Does that mean…?” She made a weird face but then stopped. “Never mind, not my business. Where did he go? I heard he had a date tonight but I’d thought he’d be home already.”

Yamato looked at the clock. It was still early in Taichi-land time, the idiot night owl.

Kari pulled out her phone and tapped her foot waiting for a reply. Yamato wanted to say, good luck waiting on him to respond.

Instead he went out to the living room to tune his guitar.

~!@!~

It was about three something in the morning when Yamato heard the front door open and the sound of keys jingling. Yamato hid his head underneath his pillow, he was laid out nice and comfy on the couch and he’d like to stay that way. He hoped Taichi had enough sense to come in quietly. Being a light sleeper has been Yamato’s curse since he was little.

Yamato heard Tai’s bedroom door shut with a click and then low rock music began to play. At least he came home safely, he thought trying to stay positive.

After drifting in and out of sleep for the next three hours, he finally thought it was time to get up. Yamato folded his blankets and set it nicely on the edge of the couch. Then he was going to go take his morning shower.

It wasn’t the shower that bothered him, but what happened after his shower. He came out of the bathroom wearing only his jeans and he was currently walking out, trying to dry his long golden locks with a towel, to find a naked man drinking orange juice straight from the container of their refrigerator.

Some baby face man with huge arm muscles and unquestionably, was not Taichi. He didn’t find the naked man a threat, so there was no reason to throw something at him, but it took Yamato so off guard that he couldn’t move.

The man finally finished drinking and stuck the container back into the fridge and Yamato’s first reaction was, ‘remind myself to buy a new orange juice container’. “Oh, hey.” The man said waving and staying his distance. Hiding his nakedness by standing close to the kitchen table. “You must be the roommate.”

It must have broken the spell because Yamato was now inching back to the living room. “Yeah, that’s me. Would you like this towel?” Yamato said lifting it up so he could wave it around, he was trying to play off his shock.

“No, I’m going to go back to bed. I was just getting something to drink.”

Yamato nodded and did a half wave as he disappeared back onto his couch. There was a naked man in the kitchen. That’s something he hadn’t seen in a long time. That must have been some date Taichi went on last night. 

Yamato stiffened as he heard footsteps lead to Taichi’s bedroom. He didn’t want to accidentally look at this guy’s junk. Funny how he was just now figuring out that his best friend dates guys. He’s been busy this year, he can’t follow up with everyone all the time. Yamato wondered what else he’s been missing out on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yamato wasn’t kidding when he said he’s never home. He spent all morning at work at the restaurant and then headed to band practice right after.

He undid his black tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his work shirt. The best part about working at a restaurant is that he gets to eat free food.

At band practice, the guys, Kino and Raz, were already plugged in and ready to start playing. By ready, he meant they were goofing off. Yamato grabbed onto a microphone. “Attention all members, let’s get this performance all we got. I have places to be tonight.”

His band friends were chill. It’s one of the reasons why they worked well together. It was a comfortable place to relax because his band friends were so laid back about everything. It was up to Yamato to take charge otherwise they wouldn’t get anything done.

Sometimes though, he got tired of being the bossy one.

Kino grabbed a guitar; he was extremely tall and skinny like a scarecrow. Raz was their drummer. He was such a spaz. He has so much energy but he doesn’t talk much. It doesn’t matter because his skills at drumming was unrivaled. Yamato doesn’t even know what his real name is because they’ve always called his Raz the Spaz.

Yama grabbed the bass guitar and he was the lead singer. This was one of his favorite things to do. When he played, all the tension from work just evaporated.

They opened with a strong beat song. Something that was fun that pumped them up. Everyone should play the attention grabber song first.

Next, they would play a song with a lot of skill. Something that would awe their audience.

Third, they went into a soothing song with a good chorus that their fans could sing along to.

Yamato planned everything so it had good transitioning. Kino was good at coming up with girly lyrics. Stuff that Yamato would never think of, but it was catchy. In order to be popular, they needed all the help they could get. Their biggest fans would be girls after all.

“You say we’re just friends, but friends don’t know the way you taste…” Yamato wondered how many ‘girl friends’ Kino actually has.

Yamato kind of gave up on girls after Sora. He doesn’t want to feel like he’s walking on eggshells all the time, and flings get old real fast.

He went through many phases of being in love. He wanted to feel special. He tried older woman, older men, younger woman. Mostly, they were with people who didn’t want to stick around after using him to get into parties or into his bed. The worst phase was one where he couldn’t even remember the girl’s names anymore.

He thought if he dated Sora, she wouldn’t cheat on him or use him like the others had. But there was no romantic spark for him. She was endearing and she was pretty, but he felt like she didn’t deserve someone like him who was unable to give her that passionate love that she craved. She should be with someone who wants to get married and have kids. He’s not that kind of person, yet.

They were wrapping up their last song. They had to replay it three times in order to get it right. They’ll be able to do another concert again soon. They were almost damn near perfect.

“Great job guys. Keep working on the last song and I’ll sign us up for the next spot at the theatre.” Yamato said as he started to collect his things. He forgot to tell Taichi about the thing tonight. He has to figure out how to convince him to get out of the house. Maybe he’ll be in a good mood today.

~!@!~

Yamato walked in to Taichi making dinner, or breakfast as it may. Tai flipped a blueberry pancake into the air. “Hey.” Yamato said as he sat at the kitchen table.

Taichi turned around with a spatula in hand. “Hey, how was school?”

Yamato frowned. “I didn’t have school. It’s Saturday.”

Taichi ran his hand through his hair and chuckled at himself. “Ah, right. It is Saturday isn’t it. So, work then?” Yamato nodded. “How was that?”

Yamato laid back into the chair and stretched out his legs. “Nothing exciting happened, I don’t think the new kid, Ryu, is going to make it.”

Tai’s face fell, he quickly turned around to make more pancakes. “Ryu Izana?”

Yamato shrugged. “I think so, I’m really bad at memorizing the new kid’s names. This kid texts on his phone all day long. If the boss lady doesn’t do anything about it, I’m going to throw him out of the restaurant myself.” Tai placed a large plate with three pancakes in front of his roommate. Yamato could sense the change in atmosphere. Tai looked like a zombie, he totally zoned out. Was it something I said?

Yamato poked the pancake with his finger. He wasn’t that hungry, but it looked like Tai wasn’t either as he plopped down in the chair across from him. “Why do I get the pancakes?” Yamato complained.

Taichi looked at him like he wanted to say something important, but then he sighed. “You got something against blueberry pancakes?” Tai was all distant again, looking down into his hands. “I can make you something else.” He said in a small voice.

This side of Taichi always scared him. Tai was never this fragile before. He was always the backbone of the group. He always knew what to do and he never gave up.

Yamato reached for a fork and sliced into the pancakes. They were perfectly fluffy and sweet. Yamato hummed. These were delicious.

His goggled head friend got up and headed into his bedroom. Yamato turned around in his seat, with a mouthful of pancake. “Hey, wait.” Tai paused but didn’t turn around. Yamato swallowed his bite. “Get dressed, we’re going out tonight.” 

“I’m not going.” he said as he climbed into his bed and put the blanket over his head.

Yamato abandoned the meal as he went to follow him. “Why the hell not? It’s not like you have any plans.” Yamato argued, sitting on the bed. Tai’s room was a mess again but he wasn’t going to touch it this time.

Tai muffled something.

“What was that, I couldn’t hear you.”

Tai poked his head out from under the covers. “I don’t want to go because I hurt people.” He said frustrated.

“Is this about the guy last night?” Yamato pointed out.

Tai groaned. “No, but you know about that?” Tai’s face turned red.

“I’m not blind. Look, come out tonight. You’ll be with me and you don’t scare me. You have yet to kick me out of the apartment, and you’ve been trying since day one. I think I can handle anything you dish out.”

He waited for Tai’s response. When Taichi didn’t push him off the bed, it must mean he didn’t want to go. Yamato wasn’t going to force him. Perhaps he’s just had a bad day. Tai looked up at him with a sliver of hope in his deep brown eyes. There, Yamato pondered, his friend’s spark was relighting from the embers. “Where are we going?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't read enough to know their habits. OOC. Here's to the Yamatai fans.

Chapter 4

They were finally at the bar. It’s been a while since they’ve hung out just the two of them. They were out of high school. They weren’t stuck together in the digital world. Tai didn’t play an instrument, so they didn’t have band practice together. They had separate lives. Just because they didn’t see each other anymore, doesn’t mean he stopped caring.

Tonight was all about Taichi. He was going to figure out what the hell is wrong with him. He’s ready for his friend to be back to himself; and according to his textbooks, if Tai does have depression, talking about it works just as good as medication.

The bar was crowded and it was extremely loud. Tai stood close enough to Yamato as if he was his dark shadow.

Yamato went to order drinks. “Are you still into dark beer?” He peered over at Tai who gave an indifference nod. Right, what was he thinking, he’ll drink anything.

Yamato pushed a drink in his direction. Whatever it was, it was stronger than beer.

They were here to meet up with Yamato’s study buddy, Marina. Taichi was still wondering why he was here, so he asked.

Yamato just smiled that cocky smile. “What, we can’t hang out outside together anymore?” 

Tai rolled his eyes. The music was so loud that Tai has to bend over to yell into Yama’s ear. “That’s not what I meant, bastard.” Tai couldn’t help but to notice the strong smell of Yamato’s shampoo. What was that? Meadow spring scent?

“Hey, that tickles.” Yamato said moving away. “When are you going to shave?”

Taichi quickly took a sip of his drink. It burned all the way down. Maybe that was strong enough to knock some sense into him. He was just smelling his friend’s _hair_.

He spent all summer trying not to act weird around his friends. It’s why he busied himself with only going out at night. Why he dated guys in secret. Someone who didn’t know anyone in his large digi-circle of friends.

He wanted some way to control his life without making his friends worry about him. Look at where that got him. The last person he wanted to know, was so indifferent about his lifestyle. Tai began to wonder why he was afraid in the first place.

He watched Yamato study the mass of people dancing and throwing themselves at each other. Grinding away on the dance floor and… Valentines day dance popped into his mind.

The last time Tai hung out with Yamato was the day before Valentines day. There was a party and Yamato was in a horrible mood. They had a discussion about relationships. Well, it was more of a one sided conversation. The words that Yamato did throw at him, hurt.

He always wondered if that’s why he asked Sora out the next day. As if he was trying to prove something. That Yamato was able to have an adult relationship.

That fight pushed him into his own relationship down the road with Ryu. It was only a five month relationship, but it still hurt when they broke up two weeks ago.

This made Tai feel worse, and tipped back the remaining of his drink. He didn’t want to think about this. Not here, not now.

A girl with dark wavy hair pinned to the side of her head walked up to them. She came within shouting distance. Which, due to the music, was about a foot away. “Hey, you made it! Hi I’m Marina.” She was smiling ear to ear. She was looking at Tai not Yamato, who was currently frowning.

“Uh hi. I’m Taichi, and I’m going to get another drink. Do you guys need anything?” They shook their heads. Tai wanted to excuse himself out of the picture. Plus getting more than tipsy sounds like a good idea.

“He’s cute.” Marina said once he left them alone. “Is he single? I mean, hi Yamato, how are you?”

Yamato stared at her. He forgot how strange she was but she was pretty cute herself. “Hey. Honestly, I’m not sure, you should ask him yourself.”

She shrugged. “Okay. What do you think of the music?”

“It’s loud.” He said blatantly as he watched Tai travel through the maze of people to get back to them with his new drink. He was careful not to run into anyone as he expertly avoided all of the dancing people. Yamato wondered if it’s because of Tai’s soccer skills that he had automatic reflex at dodging flailing drunk bodies. “How are you Marina?” Yamato said turning back to face her.

She covered her smile with her hand. “You know, you guys would make a great couple.”

He quizzically looked at her. “Who?”

She gestured to the dance floor. “You know. You with Mr. dark and sexy. That facial hair is a total turn on. I would love to volunteer as tribute to be the middle of a man sandwich.”

He looked at her bewildered. “What?”

“Oh come on, let’s go dance. You wanted to cheer him up, right?”

This girl knows no boundaries. She latched onto his wrist and guided him into the dance floor. This is what they were here for but he hadn’t expected to be a participant. He thought he would be drinking on the side lines as they people watched. He’s supposed to be making conversations and talking things out.

They met Taichi halfway. Marina put a hand on Tai’s chest, snapping him out of thought. He looked down at her confused.

Marina rolled her shoulders as she swayed to the music. It didn’t take more than a second to see she was beckoning him to dance with her. She placed Yama’s hands on her hips so she could fully reach out to entice Tai. Placing one hand on his muscled arm and one on his chest.

The beat dropped and she pulled Tai closer into her space, close enough that their knees were bumping into each other as she backed her ass up against Yamato. She was literally in the middle of them. There was so many people here that they didn’t have a lot of room to dance in anyways.

It took about three songs for Yamato to relax, to not be stiff as a bored. Taichi finished his second drink, and he was far more than tipsy and he was loving it. He was laughing as he was in front of their trio train, shaking his booty against Marina.

She took Yamato’s hand and placed it on Tai’s hip in front of her as she slid out from between them. “I have to pee, I’ll be right back.” She said to Yamato.

Yamato was at a loss. What should he do about this? Tai took another step back to close the space between them. It took him a few minutes to realize that the body he was grinding on was taller, and wasn’t wiggling as much. Tai looked over his shoulder to find Marina gone. They were in the middle of a good song too. “Is this okay?” Tai asked his blonde friend.

Yamato stepped closer to put his other hand on Tai’s hips. It’s been over a year since he’s been with a guy. It was different but nothing too unusual. He could give it a shot until Marina showed back up. I mean, they were in the middle of a song. Why waste it.

Their dancing slowly morphed from hot grinding into a slow rocking backwards hug. Tai leaned back into Yamato’s chest as Yamato moved his hands from Tai’s hips to around his body, embracing him. “Is this ok?” Yamato asked into his ear, parroting his words from earlier.

Tai closed his eyes. This was the band-aid he needed. Not from a one-night stand like last night. Just someone who was there that understood him. That he could find comfort in. “One more song.” Tai said.

When Marina showed up two songs later, Yamato let go of his dancing partner. Something about what happened felt natural. Felt good. Any awkwardness around them were far gone.

They drank and danced the night away.

Two a.m. came and left. Marina hugged them goodbye as they split ways. “She’s nice. We should go out with her again.” Tai said thoughtfully.

Yamato laughed. “Maybe. Not too soon though, she’s tiring.” He groaned. He’s been dragging the last hour.

Tai made a face. “I think you’re just tired. You got up early today. Do you have to be at work again tomorrow morning?”

“No. You?”

“Yeah, probably.” Taichi said playing with his phone. “The flu can only be an excuse for so long.” Taichi sighed.

“Why were you avoiding work in the first place?”

Taichi lifted up his phone to take a selfie. At the last second, he reached an arm around Yamato’s shoulder before snapping the picture. Yamato always hated his picture taken. It’s best to surprise him. Yama was drunk enough that he actually smiled. It made him look younger. It made him look real, and less like a cover of a magazine.

“Are you ignoring the question?” Yamato tsk’d

Taichi saved the picture as he sighed again. “I work with Ryu’s brother.” He said as if that explained everything.

“And?”

Taichi returned to playing on his phone. “And… Ryu and I don’t talk anymore.” He said vaguely. “You know how you and me, we fight, but eventually we get over it. Ryu likes to get even, and he never gets over anything, unless his name is Kevin. Then he’s all over that.” Taichi ran a hand through his hand. “I don’t want to talk about it. It’s over, it doesn’t matter.”

Yamato bumped shoulders with him as they walked. He was tired and didn’t want to press the issue. The rest of the walk to their apartment was a quiet one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yamato woke up to a phone vibrating. He felt around the bed to find the annoying sound to turn it off. But all he felt was a soft blanket. He couldn’t find it.

The horrid thing was _still_ ringing.

Yamato cursed as he wiped the drool off of his face as he finally opened his eyes to find he was in Tai’s bedroom. The phone responsible for waking him up, was a blue one, that was sitting on the night stand within arm’s reach. He was about to make a grab at it when it turned silent.

Yamato looked around confused. Tai said he was going to wake him up when he was done watching TV last night. He claimed he wasn’t tired. Did he fall asleep on the couch?

Yamato got up and shuffled to the living room with Tai’s phone in hand. He wanted to throw it at him for waking him up, but Tai wasn’t home.

Yamato swiped the phone on to check the time. It was 10:30am with one missed called from Ryu, and he left a voicemail.

Tai must have gone to work already and forgot his phone. Yamato couldn’t help himself and pressed play to listen to the message.

-Hey, it’s Ryu. I was hoping you were home so we can talk. I made a mistake. Please call me back.-

Yamato stared at the phone and played it again. Another notification popped up, it said he had 56 likes from a photo last night. Yamato tapped the notification to open it.

He thumbed the dark picture. It was of them walking home last night with the bright lights glowing against their skin. Tai had his arm around him, they looked so happy. The caption said “Best Night Ever.”

Yamato laughed in disbelief. Every night out for Taichi is “The Best Night Ever.” But Yamato liked it so much he sent the picture to himself.

He set the phone down, and then picked it up again. Ryu probably just saw the picture on social media and was jealous. Taichi made it clear last night that he wasn’t interested in his ex. Yamato hovered over the delete button on the voicemail. It wasn’t his phone. This was invading privacy 101.

Yamato thought of the first time he saw Tai after his break up. He wouldn’t eat his favorite food; didn’t shower for days; holding on to his stuff Agumon as if it was his life line.

Yamato glared at the phone. No one should make his friend feel like that. Not if he could help it.

CLICK

Yamato deleted it.

He set the phone down as he reached for his textbooks. He really should study more.

~!@!~

Yamato was rereading his essay when the door knocked.

He opened it to find Ryu in blue jeans and a white shirt. He must have just got off work. The kid stared back in shock. “Oh, you’re here. I’d like to talk to Tai please.”

Yamato raised an eyebrow. “What for?”

Ryu stuck his hands into his pockets. “About personal stuff. Can I come in?”

“No.” Yamato tried to shut the door in his face. Ryu stopped it from closing all the way. Yamato commented between the crack in the doorway, warningly. He was not going to let Tai get hurt anymore. “Listen kid, he’s not here, and if he was, he’s moved on. You should too.”.

Ryu fumed. “I’m not a kid, I’m only a year younger than you.” And he shoved the door back but Yamato held it still.

“Well, then I guess you’re just an idiot.” Yamato said coolly. “Taichi is a great guy and a greater boyfriend. Too bad you only had eyes for Kevin, huh?” He said implying there was more between them than what the picture showed. In a way, they always had a strong connection. Sometimes too much for them to handle and they need time apart to breathe but they always had each other’s back. Well… usually.

The other side of the door went quiet except for loud breathing.

“I thought you were only Taichi’s stuck-up friend. I didn’t know you actually cared about his feelings. I find it hard to believe that you two hooked up.” Ryu challenged.

Yamato whipped the door open to see Ryu’s eyes. This kid was smarter than he looked. Vicious little freak.

“What?” Yamato growled out; he was trying to remember what his anger management classes taught him to do when he felt like punching someone. Three months of therapy and everything has slipped from his mind. It had something to do about breathing and counting to ten. Ten…nine..eight

“Yeah, he tried to ask you out earlier this year and you responded by dating a girl instead. So, who made a mistake first?”

Three…two…one. “I live here, so it’s still you.” Breathing didn’t help. Yamato threw the door closed again. This time he heard a loud thump as it knocked Ryu back into the hallway. He locked the door for good measure.

Taichi tried to ask him out? No, surely, he would remember that.

Yamato thought about last night and how he held Tai in his arms. It felt good, it felt natural. Yamato wasn’t very good with relationships, he found that out quickly. His longest relationship was with Sora, and it ended horribly. Maybe he really was incapable of being in a long-term relationship.

Yamato closed his eyes and then covered them with his hands. He has too busy of a schedule to be dating anyone. He’s going to school, and work, and band, and there simply isn’t time. Or that’s what he told himself.

~!@!~

Yamato had dinner on the stove and was eating it on the couch when Tai came home from work. “I’m home.” Taichi groaned as he slipped his shoes off. He sighed as he unbuttoned his work shirt, and followed his feet to the couch where he crashed on the empty seat cushion beside his friend.

“Was work that bad? I heard you sighing all the way over here.”

“Remind me to never take days off again. The paperwork kept building and building. I have about a whole week’s work on my desk. This sucks.”

Taichi smelled something delicious and inched his way over to Yama’s side. “Is that food? Is it as good as it looks?” 

Yamato held a chopsticks worth of noodle casserole near Tai’s face.

Taichi’s smile brightened as he devoured the bit full of food and hummed. “Is there any left?”

Yamato just gestured towards the kitchen.

He wondered if this was a good time to bring up what Ryu said about the whole dating thing. He watched Taichi dance from foot to foot as he filled a bowl up with food. He was humming again. That’s a good sign.

He still felt the need to tell him that he deleted that voicemail. The guilt was eating him more than anything. “Hey, I don’t know if this is something I should tell you or not.” Taichi popped his head out of the kitchen to look at him. “I kind of, _erased_, your voicemail.”

Tai only shrugged as he went back into the kitchen. “Who called?”

Yamato sighed in relief. He put his chopsticks down as he considered his options. This is his last chance to change the story. To say it was his sister, or anyone else in this universe that wasn’t Ryu. “Ryu called, and visited, and I may have told him to fuck off.”

Taichi was still in the kitchen when he asked. “What did he want?”

Yamato fidgeted with the chopsticks, poking them around the half-eaten bowl. “He wanted to talk about how you were doing.” Partial truth. “And he wanted to see if you’d want to get back together.” Full truth. He eyed the kitchen, waiting for his response.

Maybe this was a bad idea. He was about to set the bowl down and go check on him when Taichi popped back on the couch with a grin and a large bowl of food. “You really told him to fuck off?”

“And I slammed the door on his face. You could hear the sound echo down the hallway.”

Tai dug his elbow into Yamato’s ribs “You’re amazing. I guess I should keep you around more often. I’m kinda sad I missed it.” Tai hummed again as he took another bite of food. Yamato blushed, whether it was the compliment or the fact that Taichi made sex noises when he ate, he wasn’t sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, sorry if it's a little choppy I made two different endings and then squished them together. I couldn't decide. Thanks for all the love. ~ SwirlsofEmber

**Chapter 6**

Another week went by and Yamato loved coming home. It was officially his favorite place to be. Work is always stressful, band was getting ready for the performance tomorrow, school seemed to drag on and on.

But when he was home, he spent his time with Taichi. They would watch movies, make midnight snacks, and then fall asleep on the couch together. Sometimes, they just goof off and he lets Taichi mess around with his guitar as he laid on the bed to watch. Tai made stupid songs about ducks chasing Agumon.

Tonight, was the monthly dinner with the DigiDestined crew. Not everyone shows up. It’s been almost six months since Yamato went to one. Usually because he sees his brother and Kari all the time, and they keep him updated.

“I think he would be offended if he heard that.” Yamato stated as he flipped his textbook closed. There was no way he was going to study tonight before the meeting.

Taichi laughed. “I would have saved him.” Tai flipped his head to get the hair out of his eyes.

Yamato soaked in the view. Did he mention that he was falling very hard for Taichi? It didn’t help when Tai would flirt at him. Tai flirted with everyone, it’s how Yamato figured out his friend was feeling better.

They went to get ice cream one afternoon and he commented that he liked the girl’s shirt. It was pink with a sarcastic teddy bear on the front. The girl had bigger boobs than Mimi. It was worth it when she responded with “Do you want to try it on? It’ll looks better when it’s on your bedroom floor.” Superman ice cream almost went out of Tai’s nose as he choked. It was pretty funny.

Taichi was looking at him now. “What are you smiling about over there?” He said as he set the guitar carefully back into its case. He knows how touchy Yamato is with his _Baby. _Tai walked up to the bed where he was sitting.

Yamato pulled on his own shirt. “I think my shirt would look better on your floor.” He teased.

Taichi shoved him playfully, but then Yama yanked Tai’s hips closer to him, causing Tai to fall into bed beside him. “Careful, don’t say dangerous stuff like that.” Tai’s voice was an octave deeper, slightly raspy and rough. But his touch was soft. “Coming from your lips, is a whole different story.”

Yamato still held his hips in his hands. He wasn’t planning to let go. “You know, I think we want the same things.” Yamato’s hand moved up to brush Tai’s hair out of his eyes. He really needs to get a haircut. He rested his hand against his cheek. “Is this okay?” Yamato asked softly as he wiggled closer to Taichi. His goal was to give him a kiss. But one of his legs was caught in the sheet. Tai nodded once and then he bent his face closer to Yamato to close the space between them.

Tai sighed into the feather-like kiss. Then shift Yamato on top of him, helping him get out of the awkward angle.

Once he was free, Yamato set his elbows on either side of Tai. Part to trap him, part so he was distributing his weight off of Tai so he wasn’t squishing him. Though Tai didn’t seem to notice.

Tai’s super warm body felt good against him. He would know, since Tai currently had his hands under his shirt. Yamato went in for another kiss. A long passionate kiss. Tai had soft lips, and he tasted like mint toothpaste. This time Yamato hummed.

He ran his hand through Tai’s wild hair. He hoped his calloused fingertips weren’t too rough. Sora would always mention that, when they were touching like this; now, it made him self-conscious. He yanked on Taichi’s hair a little as he roamed his kisses down Tai’s jaw and down to his neck. Tai barely let him get two kisses on him before he turned his head to capture Yamato’s lips again.

Yamato felt Tai shiver underneath him. He pulled back to look at him. He looked like he was in utter bliss but at the same time, in pain. “I’m not sleeping with you tonight.” Tai said in his normal voice. Yamato shrugged. He had no expectations. He just wanted a kiss. Maybe he was making Tai feel uncomfortable. Yamato untangled himself and rolled off of his roommate.

“One more kiss?” Yamato went to give him a peck. Something small that said he understood and respected his boundaries. But he still accepts and enjoy the taste of his lips. The thought crossed his mind as Taichi took advantage of his chaste peck, and pulled him in for a longer kiss. Yamato groaned.

They were going to be late if he keeps this up.

~!@!~

Taichi looked up at the building while Yamato held his dinner dish to share. “Do you think this is it?” He asked, looking around.

“It’s what is says on the address right?” Yamato asked impatiently. The bowl of food was not getting any lighter. “Come on, go see if the door is unlocked.”

Tai was wearing jeans, and Yamato’s t-shirt as a trophy. He finally shaved too. Though now Yamato thought he looked strange, he was getting used to seeing Taichi with his 3’oclock shadow beard. Now, his face was baby smooth and he looked like he was 16 again instead of what Marina called him once as Mr. dark and sexy.

The door opened and they walked inside. This place was spacious enough to have a concert. It was a green living room with tan furniture. The food was set up in the kitchen on the tables. There was a whole buffet already waiting for them.

The group crowded around Taichi; while, Yamato moved away to find a place for his hot dish. He was glad Taichi was smiling again. He was really worried there for a second. He was also glad that Ryu decided to quit the restaurant. He thought it would be awkward after what happened, but you have to love awkward conversations. The kid was really bad at being a server anyways.

Izumi/ Izzy walked up beside him. “Hey you made it.” He said handing Yamato something in a red cup. It looked to be either wine or fruit punch. It was hard to tell. “Takeru said that you might be busy doing band things tonight because you have a concert coming up?”

Yamato nodded. Taichi was talking animatedly with his hands from across the room. Tai caught his eye and flashed him a smile before turning back to Sora and Kari. Oh god, he hoped he wasn’t saying anything embarrassing. Now Sora turned to look at him with a surprised expression. Seriously, what is he talking about? “Yeah, I have a concert tomorrow night at the theater. I have free tickets if you want to come. I know it’s not really your thing.”

He looked back up at Izzy who was nodding thoughtfully. “No offence, but I’m good. I just thought you’d want to practice more. We’re glad you’re here. Help yourself to some food, or I can give you a tour. I know you haven’t seen my new place yet.”

“That sounds like a plan. I have to ask, we’re not expecting any world dominating threat any time soon, right?”

Izzy laughed as if he told a funny joke. “Not world dominating, but maybe social reputation distortion.” He sobered.

Yamato blinked at him. “What?” 

Izzy took a drink from his cup, and Yamato followed his example. It was definitely not fruit punch. “Come on, I’ll give you a tour.”

Once they reached the office, they found Joe talking on his cellphone, pacing back and forth. “I know, I will. I love you too. Bye.” He had on his work clothes on too. Man, everyone’s getting so old. He’s what? 26 now? “Hey guys, sorry, that was my girlfriend. Wow, what a surprise to see the man of the hour, finding time to come hang out with us, his old lost forgotten friends.”

Yamato looked at Izzy to find they were looking at him. “What?Me? Hey now, that’s not true.”

“I’ve sent you messages and you never respond back, you’re just as bad as Taichi.”

Yamato shook his head as he flipped through his phone. “I don’t have any messages from you Joe. What’s going on? What did I miss?”

Joe angerly took out his phone. “Is this your number?” he held out the long lines of messages. The phone number at the top was… not his.

“Nope.”

His face faltered. “No?”

Yamato sighed as he brushed his hand through his blonde hair. “No. there’s a 7 on the end, not a 4.” He turned to Izzy. “What do you mean by social distortion? Is everyone okay? Is Gabumon okay?”

Izzy took a step forward, using a hushed voice to calm him down. “Yeah, they’re fine. We’re going to video chat them later. What Joe and I was worried about was your reputation. With you being popular and everything, more eyes are watching you.”

“Yeah, you even have your own fan page.” Joe added.

Yamato shrugged. “I know, so?”

Izzy looked at Joe helplessly. Joe crossed his arms as he said in a stoic voice, “You punched a homosexual in the face and he’s writing it all over the internet.”

Yamato was insulted. “I did not.” Ryu, that corrupted little fucker. Tai’s words echoed back to him. _He likes to get even. _He had no witnesses because Tai was at work at the time. “I did slam a door on his face though.”

Izzy tilted his head as he looked at Joe. “He did have a black eye. It’s possible.” If Yamato didn’t have a plastic glass full of red wine, he would have crumpled it into a tiny ball. Instead he placed his glass near the windowsill. “He wanted to press charges but a fan named Marina, her father works at the police station, she said he had no evidence, there wasn’t anything they could do.”

Thank god for Marina. Wait, why was she on his fan page?

Joe reached out. “Is there something going on that you need to talk to us about? Is this about school? Or something about your break-up with Sora? Let us help you.”

Yamato was shocked. He didn’t know what to say. There was nothing wrong with him, but it was nice to know his friends cared. “First of all, Ryu is a dick.” Yamato saw Tai standing in the doorway. He looked terrified; he was silently waving his hands in warning to stop. Why? Did they not know? “Second of all, he cheated on me.” Yamato said suddenly.

His friends froze for three seconds before they wrapped him into a man hug. “Oh my god, Yama.” He heard Joe say. Izzy’s hand was somewhere on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Yamato looked up to see Tai frozen on the spot in disbelief.

“Yeah, I’m doing great, and it’s all because of Tai. He let me move in with him, he feeds me, he gets me out of the apartment, I’m meeting new people. He’s been a great friend.”

The guys looked up and noticed Tai, red faced and all.

They guys backed off. “You didn’t even tell us. We would have been there if we’ve known.”

Yamato shrugged. “I didn’t want to bother you guys.”

Tai walked up to them then. He tugged on Yamato’s hand. Yamato held it tight. “You guys, Yamato didn’t date Ryu. I did.” Izzy didn’t look surprised but Joe was clearly confused. “Bossy Yamato did all of those great things. I don’t know what would have happened if he hadn’t come over that day to make a bunch of noise in my kitchen. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Joe announced to the room as he realized everyone from the meeting migrated to the office area. “Anybody else need to get something off of their chest?”

Takeru raised his hand but Kari yanked it back down. “Shh, don’t ruin the moment.”

“But I really want to see Patamon.” He whispered back.

Izzy looked at his watched. “Actually, it is about time for the video call. Someone get the lights.”

Yamato held Tai’s hand as they waited. See, Taichi just needed to be pointed in the right direction. Whatever life throws at them, they’ll get through it together.

END


End file.
